Cat Treats
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Bucky definitely dotes on Tessa too much. Part 1.


Bucky liked feeding the cat treats. He felt bad when he ran out of treats, so every week he would make his way to the pet store to buy more treats. What he didn't expect was that there were no treats since they had been recalled, which put him a panic.

What if Tessa had eaten treats that had something wrong with them? What if she got sick?

He was so freaked out he rushed back home and looked up the batch number of the 'possibly contaminated' cat treats and compared it to the packets he had that he had scavenged out of the apartments dumpster.

"Did you figure it out?" Sam asked. He had finally stopped laughing at Bucky for dumpster diving to find the packets. "Just letting you know that you smell better now than you do on a usual day."

Bucky flipped him off and reread the batch numbers. He felt a smile spread over his face. "Thank god" he smiled.

Sam petted Tessa behind the ears while she stayed perched on Bucky's shoulder. "You feel better now?"

"I do. Thank you."

"Good. Good. So, until the shop gets more what are you gonna give Tessa?"

"Well..." he leaned back, causing Tessa to jump on the top of the lounge. "I guess I can find something else in the meantime cause I only feed treats occasionally." He picked Tessa off the lounge and sat her in his lap, kissing her soft forehead. "Sorry, no treats at the moment, but I promise I'll get some soon" he murmured.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sam asked.

"Just stay in. I've already left here once today... I don't really like leaving again" he added softly. He stroked her soft fur. "We'll watch something on Netflix, I guess."

Sam nodded. "Wanna go to the diner?"

Bucky licked his lips. They made great grilled cheese sandwiches. And the coffee was pretty fucking great. He leaned back, Tessa pawing against his chest and forehead bumping his chin. "I will have to pass."

Sam sighed, disappointed. "Okay."

"Maybe tomorrow."

Sam nodded. He sat down next to Bucky. "How about we watch something?"

"Steve put you up to this?" Bucky asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Hm."

"I know you don't like it when Steve is gone. You clam up a little bit, but if you want to talk I'm here for you."

Tessa bumped her forehead against Bucky's chin again, demanding pats. Bucky smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over her head. "So soft. Sam, feel how soft her head is."

Sam smiled and stroked her head. "She is soft."

Bucky ran his hand down her back, she arched into his touch.

Sam had to admit, he liked watching Bucky and Tessa. He was so gentle with her, and he loved her so much. He had never seen Bucky more at ease than he did when he was with Tessa. He watched Bucky stroke her fur as she kneaded into his thigh, purring.

"She has a good motor" Bucky smiled.

"Like a mini motorcycle."

Bucky chuckled. "Just like that."

"I am glad that you found her."

Bucky looked at him.

"You are doing so much better."

"Thanks." He shuffled around, pulling his legs up and sitting cross legged, Tessa climbing onto his shoulder. "You're too heavy to keep doing that y'know" he said, reaching up to scratch her behind the ears."

"Well, maybe that's a good reason not to buy cat treats" Sam joked.

Bucky smirked. "Tessa, don't listen to him. You're perfect the way you are."

Sam shook his head. But then he had a great idea. "Can I have those packets?"

Bucky raised a brow. "Um... sure."

"Thanks."

Bucky watched him curiously as Sam picked them up and walked away with them. "So mysterious" he whispered.

...

Sam knew that he had to wait until Bucky and Tessa were separated (almost never) or when Bucky was sleeping (Tessa would always lie with him) or when Tessa was sleeping (Bucky was usually hovering around her still).

Sam never realized how hard it was to see the two of them separated. Bucky was lying on a mattress under the window in the living room, Tessa curled up on his back.

Sam knew that this was the time to strike.

Then the door opened and Steve walked in. "Hey Sam."

"Hey" he replied, looking at Bucky. Bucky had a superpower in which he always knew when Steve was around.

And as expected, Bucky jolted awake and looked around. "Steve?" he called out sleepily.

"Hey Buck, how have you been?"

He nodded.

"How is Tessa?"

"Good."

Steve walked over to the lounger, setting his bag down. He sat down on the floor next to Bucky. He pet Tessa's back, Tessa purring and rubbing against his wrist.

"I thought you'd rub my back" Bucky mumbled.

"Tessa's there."

Bucky shrugged. "How was everything?"

Steve nodded. "Good. Missed you both."

"Me and Tessa?"

"And Sam too. I meant I missed you all."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guess its my turn to cook lunch?"

"Yes" Bucky mumbled.

...

"You wanna go for coffee with Bucky and me?" Steve asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in" Sam replied, flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Can I take Tessa?" Bucky asked.

"Sorry, you know you can't take her without a lead."

Bucky nodded. He picked Tessa up and kissed her head. "I will be back soon. Keep an eye on Sam for us."

Steve smiled. "Okay, let's go."

Bucky nodded and set Tessa down on the lounge. He walked over to Steve who's hand made its way to the small of Bucky's back.

"Looks like you two will have two dads soon enough" Sam said, looking at Tessa.

It took him almost fifteen minutes before he realized that Bucky and Tessa weren't connected. He has something to prove. He picked up the packets that once contained treats. They now contained just normal cat kibble. He rattled the packet, and Tessa trotted over from her sleeping spot (which at any given time was Bucky's bed in his actual bedroom, or Bucky's mattress near the window) and sat in front on him. He crouched down and opened the packet, feeding her some of the kibble. She ate it just as if it were her treats. He knew it. It didn't matter if they were treats or not. She just wanted to be hand fed. Goddamn it. Bucky really spoiled her.

He was surprised when the door opened and Steve and Bucky walked in. Instantly Bucky's eyes went from Steve to him. "Did you find more cat treats?" he asked, head tilted to the side.

"Nah, just filled the treat bag with her food."

"What?!" Bucky gasped, utterly scandalized. "And... she is eating them?"

"Well, yeah. Doesn't she eat kibble normally?"

"Well, yeah..." he shrugged.

Steve shook his head and passed Sam a drink. "For you."

"Thanks" he smiled.

Bucky walked over and set his drink down, reaching out to pet Tessa. "Can't believe you did that."

Sam shrugged.

"That is the reason you took the treat bags the other day. I don't know whether I think that is really smart or not."

"I like to think its smart."

Steve just shook his head. Why did cats need treats anyway?

...

AN: I feed my cats treats. I have never swapped it out for kibble though.


End file.
